


A day at the beach

by tsunderecult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Boners, Beaches, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderecult/pseuds/tsunderecult
Summary: "Shut up, Bokuto!" Tetsurou hissed, snatching the towel away."Did you at least make sure to dig a hole into the sand before laying down?" he wheezed, slapping his back.-The past upperclassmen spend a day the beach with their old friends, only for Kuroo to embarrass himself.





	

It was a little more than a year ever since the third years graduated and summer vacation started, leaving the former upperclassmen to bond with each other, leaving the past rivalry behind themselves.  
Additionally, they managed to maintain contact with their old friends and decided to catch up with a group vacation on the beach.  
  
Tetsurou, who successfully finished a set of volleyball with Koutarou against Kenma and Shouyou, walked beneath the beach volleyball net and high fived both of them, astounded at the team spirit of the odd duo.  
"Every time you're with Shorty you get more and more motivated. What’s your secret?"  
  
"I’m not short, I actually grew three whole inches since last year!“ the little spiker huffed, trying to symbolize the height difference from his past year’s self and the current one’s with his hand.  
  
"Well, actually…" Kenma decided to interrupt his counterparts frantic gestures, "There is no secret. It’s simply fun with Shouyou."   
  
"Ouch,“ Koutarou remarked, while joining the three.  
  
"Don't take it personally, please,“ Kenma smiled shyly at Shouyou before returning his gaze to his childhood friend who was taken aback.  
  
"I would be jealous if I was a bitter person," Tetsurou crossed his arms, "But it makes me genuinely happy seeing the two of you having found one another. Besides that, you two aren't just friends, are you?“ His facial expression then returned to his typical grin.  
  
"Your boy has his eyes on a specific setter," Koutarou laughed, slapping Tetsurou's shoulder, trying to get a response out of him.  
  
Kenma looked away, trying to suppress a smile that was becoming evident on his simple features, while Shouyou was trying to come up with a good remark.  
"If you tell us what you and the Grand King are to each other, then we can reveal our relationship!“  
  
"Sh-shouyou!“ Kenma facepalmed, trying to stop his boyfriend from making their fresh relationship a huge topic. He wasn’t the one to cope with a lot of attention, not among all the people.  
  
"Well, I guess that question answered itself," Tetsurou smiled triumphantly, "And to clarify, your 'Grand King' and I are only good friends. Anyway, I'm gonna go have a drink, let me know if you guys want a rematch."  
With that, he left and walked over to his bag and towel, next to Tooru, who attended the same university and team as him, Koutarou and Daichi.  
  
The setter was lying on his back in his black swim trunks, his book resting next to him. As soon as Tetsurou stood in front of him and blocked the sun, he sat up straight.  
"If you're here to block the sun then at least do it properly," he reached up to tug at Tetsurou's wrist, making him kneel down awkwardly. "Can you put some sunscreen on my back? I want to have an even tan and I don't want to risk a burn. Just be an angel," he smiled, pressing the orange bottle into Tetsurou's hands and turning around to lay on his stomach.  
  
_'How romantic,'_ Tetsurou rolled his eyes at the thought as he popped the cap open and poured a generous amount of lotion onto Tooru's back. Usually, applying sunscreen onto your fave's back held some sort of intimacy but among all the loud children and friends it was rather awkward. Nevertheless, the sight was actually appealing. While Tooru wasn't taller than him, he had a decent amount of muscle that made him attractive and the way they aligned on his spine was another aesthetic of Tetsurou. He took his time while applying the sunscreen, making sure to get an eyeful of the artistic scenery in front of him.  
  
"You're taking so long, don't you dare draw something obscene on my back like Kou-chan did!" Tooru whined, pulling Tetsurou out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm done anyway," Tetsurou responded, rubbing the excess lotion onto his thighs before he looked down to his surprise. "Shit," he uttered out before laying himself face down onto his towel.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
_'More like, upright'_  Tetsurou figured before giving him a nod.  
  
"If you want to take a sunbath you can tell me, no need to be so awkward about it," Tooru smiled before sitting up in order to put lotion onto Tetsurou's back.  
He didn't even ask for it but as soon as Tooru's hands spread the cold lotion onto his back he felt himself relax, but not there where he should.  
  
"You're naturally tan. I like that," Tooru hummed gleefully when he spread the lotion onto his shoulders. "And you have nice muscles, pretty wide shoulders as well."  
  
Was he flirting? Whatever he was doing it only added onto Tetsurou being a flustered and arroused mess.  
  
The feeling of Tooru's fingertips on his back ended with a light slap. 'Thank god,' Tetsurou thought, digging his face into his arms.  
  
The short lived silence was soon interrupted by Koutarou's agitated yelling.  
"Hey, stand up you two! The lovebirds are busy building a sand castle, but Sawamura decided to jump in. We need two players, loser's paying the food."  
  
"Today is my free day and we just started tanning," Tooru groaned with Tetsurou joining in.  
  
"Tanning? You have all day for that!" Koutarou countered with a pout.  
  
Tooru who was not in the mood to deal with a sad Koutarou stood up with an excpectant expression.  
"If I am coming, you are too," he snarled at Tetsurou.  
  
"No, I'm too tired... get one of the third years."  
  
"It's 2PM, don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Yeah, you totally sound like an old man," Koutarou added before walking over to Tetsurou and grabbing his ankles.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing?" Tetsurou couldn't react properly before Koutarou dragged him along, making him tug onto the towel and sweeping it along, leaving a long train in the sand.  
  
"If you don't want to walk, I'll have to get you there."  
  
"How are you this strong?"  
  
"Comes from not slacking off," Koutarou grinned and helped his friend stand up after they arrived at their destination, getting a questioning look from Daichi who wasn't ready for their childish antics.  
  
"Whatever, Oikawa's on my team," he mentioned before walking to the other side of the net with Tooru.  
  
Tetsurou was clutching the towel in front of himself, trying to cover what was important.  
  
"Man, you can't play like this. Give me that!" Koutarou howled before snatching the fabric away, much to his surprise. He started laughing and stammering incoherent sentences, "Taking a sunbath, I'm screaming what the hell, man!"  
  
"Shut up, Bokuto!" Tetsurou hissed, snatching the towel away.   
  
"Did you at least make sure to dig a hole into the sand before laying down?" he wheezed, slapping his back.  
  
"I said shut up!" he threw the towel onto his friend's head and walked right into the sea, trying to keepo his secret there.  
  
"What? Where's he going?" Daichi asked walking over to Koutarou.  
  
"He got sand into his panties when I dragged him across the entire beach, now he's feeling tingly."   
  
"I could have continued my sunbath in peace," Tooru huffed, arms crossed and walked away.  
  
They continued their game later on after Tetsurou was sure he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% convinced that Tooru would call them "Kou-chan" and "Tetsu-chan".  
> Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did when i was writing it.  
> Additionally, you can find me at tsunderecult.tumblr.com
> 
> I might add a sequel.


End file.
